


im feeling something deep inside (hotter than a jet stream burning up)

by snowglobegays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ???!!!!, Amazing, Anal Sex, Botom Louis, Buttplugs, Bye now, Daddy Kink, Dom Niall, French Food, Gay, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Nouis, OK IM LEAVING THE TAGS NOW BYE, Oh, Ok bye, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Soz, Sub Louis, Top Niall, Wonderful, a lot plot ok, all knowing harry, and i didnt know where i was going w/ this, and i was like, beause i wasnt, but sophiam rocks my world tbh, concerned liam, concerned zayn, elounor kinda, for like a second, happy bday bby niall, happy bday niall, horribly written smut, i h8 it when it's all sub louis like yayyyy but then they change the focus to sub niall, i tried 2 make the title sexual, i used nialls solo in fireproof, i was writing and i brought in a buttplug, ill tag that still, im back bc i posted it like a second ago, it's 8:28 on the 13th so, just throwing that out there, knowing harry, louis talks w/ managemtn, louis with a buttplug in, past larry, past larry friends with benefits, porn with a little plot, remote control buttplug, rip payzer, still there, surprise surprise u were not expecting that, that makes him sound like yoda, the corner b4 you click 2 read it says it was published the 13th, the date on the bottom of the info square after u click it says the 14th, they gonna come out, they say daddy like five times so if youre not into it it's not big, they talk about incest kinks in the beginning, though itll say the 14th as the publish date, top niall gets me sweaty tbh, who knows - Freeform, yaaas, zerrie and payzer are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobegays/pseuds/snowglobegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's nialls birthday and louis has some surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	im feeling something deep inside (hotter than a jet stream burning up)

**Author's Note:**

> HARRY 21ST NIALL BBY ILY

Niall woke up on his birthday to Louis crouching over him with a crinkly smile.

 

"Happy birthday baby," he whispered softly, as if the remark was only for the two of them.

 

Niall lifted his head slightly to peck Louis on the lips. "Best way to wake up, I swear. My adorable boy on me smiling."

 

Louis grinned again and bent down to nuzzle his head into Niall's neck. "The boys are waiting downstairs to take you out for breakfast. I would go but I've got something to so. Management wants to talk to me," he sighed.

 

Niall groaned. "If they make you go out with _her_ on my _birthday_ , I'm gonna hurt them! You not being with us would only spark suspicion."

 

"I don't think they are. If they make me see her, I'm not gonna do it. I'm gonna come home to my man and give him my presents," Louis promised.

 

Niall wrapped his arms around Louis and held him close. "I love you," he whispered.

 

Niall felt Louis smile against his neck, still getting slightly overwhelmed at exclamations of love, even after four years. "I love you too babe."

 

-

 

"I do not _understand_ why it's such a big deal that Niall and I are dating! I know most people are for me and Harry being together, but they won't like, stop being our fans and buying our music! It'd be another _huge_ step in lgbtq equality! We'd be _icons_!" Louis was _very_ close to hurting someone and _closer_ to yelling.

 

"Because we're not in a good place for you to come out. We're in the middle of a tour and the album release is coming and we don't want to give the fans a lot now when they'll already have enough! We'd wait until break when there's no new music and no tour or anything crazy happening and you can come out," their manager sighed, giving up.

 

Louis was prepared to yell until he comprehended what the man said. "Wait, _really_?" He asked.

 

"We'll call you two back in a week or so to discuss a date and how you want to go about doing it. We - we being the team and I - have been working through the possibilities and we decided to go through with you two coming out."

 

Louis was just so happy. "Wow, um. _Wow_. Thank you." He giggled with glee. "Niall's gonna _freak_!"

 

"Congratulations, Louis."

 

-

 

All throughout his breakfast with the boys, Niall was worried that he would get a text from Louis or see a picture online of him with Eleanor. He didn’t _hate_ the girl, per say, he hated what she did. The sight of Louis - his Louis - with a _woman_ was _so frustrating_. Niall wanted nothing more to take her place, to hold his boys' hand in public.

 

During the X-Factor, Harry and Louis had had a sort of thing going in between them and you could say Niall was jealous.

 

When Simon signed them and Harry, Louis, and, surprising all the boys, Niall, told their crew that they were gay.

 

Management didn't get batshit angry and demand that it be kept from the public at all costs, but they kindly told the three boys that they were a new band in the business and would need to wait, see how the fans thought of them, and release an album. They told all the lads that they should settle in relationships to make themselves available but not _too_ available.

 

Liam jumped into his relationship with Danielle, Harry set up his reputation of loving older women, Zayn got with Perrie from Little Mix a year or so after their signing, and Niall made himself the happy single.

 

Louis didn't _want_ a relationship. He wanted to be out and have guys take him home and fuck him. So management brought in Eleanor.

 

Then Niall and Louis got together. Louis finally had someone to hold him down and call him pretty. Niall was _fine_. For like, a month.

 

Eleanor was like Harry. Curly brown hair and unbearably pretty. Niall was _jealous_.

 

Louis found out quickly how angry Eleanor made Niall, so he started to talk to management about coming out.

 

Obviously, they said no for three years.

 

Niall was afraid of looking at his phone, but he did it anyway. There were no new pictures of his boy and beard, thankfully.

 

But no text either. Louis texted Niall like, all the time. It was precious. But there weren't any new messages.

 

Only a tweet. **@Louis_Tomlinson: Huge happy birthday to my Irish brother @NiallHoran !**

 

Only Louis would call his boyfriend his Irish brother. Wonderful.

 

"You texting your bae? Or what do you call him, your _boy_?" Harry kicked Niall's shin softly.

 

"Nah, he hasn't texted me today. Had some meeting with the team. He tweeted me though! Who calls their boyfriend their Irish brother?" Niall chuckled.

 

"Is that a kink mate? I've heard of daddy kink stuff but not an incest kink," Zayn nudged him.

 

Liam shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't have an incest kink Zayn. I wouldn't put it past him to have a daddy kink though; he calls Niall his _man_."

 

"He calls me his man because I call him my boy. If he called me his boy it'd be redundant and weird," Niall whined. "Don't make fun of us."

 

Harry threw a chunk of egg at his face and sent Zayn and Liam into laughter. Niall mock glared and shoveled hash browns into his mouth. "Don't be fucking _rude_."

 

-

 

Louis didn't get home until six o'clock later that night after all the boys had left to get ready for dinner later that night. Niall noticed how happy and buzzing he seemed. Kinda like after Niall fucked him. _(Suspiciously like after Niall fucked him.)_

 

"What's up with you babe?" Niall asked, leaning against the wall as Louis fixed his hair in the mirror. "You're vibrating."

 

Louis flushed slightly pink and pulled a remote out of his pocket.

 

"What's that for?" Niall stepped forward and pressed a button.

 

A buzzing sound Niall had thought was the air conditioning stopped and Louis relaxed slightly.

 

Blushing again, Louis stood on his tippy toes and whispered to Niall "Touch my bum."

 

Niall stifled his laughter at the request but did as he was told. He handed the remote back to Louis and grabbed the cheeks he was wonderfully acquainted with and squeezed.

 

Louis nuzzled Niall's neck. "More toward the middle," he purred.

 

Niall moved his hands closer to Louis's hole, wondering whether to go for it. He decided, fuck it, press down.

 

He could barely feel it over the jeans, but there was _something_ hard down there. Niall quickly lifted his hands and moved them down again, this time under Louis's underwear. Except, they weren't pants or briefs or even boxers. No, _Louis was wearing panties_.

 

Niall willed down his growing erection, but nothing was hotter than imagining his boy in lacy panties. He glanced down and saw the light pink against Louis's bum and was so hard his head was spinning. "Fuck babe, you in panties for me?"

 

Louis giggled. "Who else? You haven't gotten to the good part yet."

 

Niall remembered the hard thing and felt where he remembered it was as Louis pressed a button on the remote.

 

The hard thing started vibrating softly and oh. _Louis was wearing a plug_.

 

_Louis was in panties and had in a plug._

 

Louis was in panties and had in a plug _for Niall._

 

Louis pressed another button and Niall felt the plastic he had his fingers on growing. Louis whimpered and bit Niall's neck.

 

Niall snatched the remote from Louis, keeping one hand down his panties. He pressed the up arrow on one side and felt the vibrating increase.

 

There were _so many buttons_ and Niall was _so in love_.

 

He experimented with each one. Some made the vibrating have different patterns, one made it expand and shrink randomly, one made something push out the top, something Niall felt from Louis's stomach. One even made it twist, Louis whimpering the whole time.

 

Niall turned the vibration on as high as it went, letting it expand and shrink randomly as well before pulling Louis's dick out.

 

He kept his hand on it and let Louis fuck himself into it. Louis kept eye contact with Niall, knowing to only come when he was allowed to.

 

Niall nodded and Louis let it all out, shooting into Niall's hand. The moans and whimpers he let out nearly made Niall cum in his pants, but he contained it.

 

Louis was sweaty and blissed and begging to suck Niall's cock. " _Please_ can I suck you, _please_ Niall?"

 

Niall cooed. "Yes baby, you can suck me. Get on your knees baby."

 

Louis nodded and sunk down, taking Niall all the way down in one go. And Niall wasn't little.

 

"Baby _yes_ ," Niall moaned.

 

Louis closed his eyes and sucked Niall harder, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue. Niall reached down and felt the hollows of Louis's cheeks where his dick was and moaned when he felt his boys' mouth working hard to please Niall.

 

"I'm gonna come, lovely," Niall warned.

 

Louis pulled off with a pop and suckled the head gently, gripping the rest with his little hands.

 

Niall moaned and Louis pulled off again, letting Niall cum on his face, feeling the warm liquid on his cheeks and eyes.

 

Standing up shakily, Louis rubbed his fingers through the mess on his face and licked it off.

 

Niall helped him wash the stickiness off and was about to pull Louis's pants back up, but Louis ran off.

 

The smaller boy came back with a cock ring and Niall was so turned on at the thought of Louis in _panties_ with a _remote control plug in_ and _wearing a cock ring_ so _he wouldn't come_.

 

The boys knocked on the door before Niall could get (too) hard again.

 

-

 

All through dinner at a French place Niall couldn't pronounce the name of, Niall toyed with the remote.

 

Louis did a good enough job at keeping collected, but every now and then he would release a small whimper or moan.

 

Liam and Zayn seemed slightly concerned, but Harry had a knowing smirk on his face that made Niall bristle with jealousy.

 

The thing Harry and Louis had was purely sexual, but Niall didn't like to be reminded that his boy belonged to someone else at one point.

 

"Want any dessert Niall?" Liam asked once their empty plates were taken away.

 

Louis shook his head. "I'm full. Let's all go home, how about!"

 

Niall and Harry hummed at the same time and Harry winked. "I wanna stay. The French are known for their pastries, are they not?" Harry leaned forward and clasped his hands, looking at the menu.

 

Niall agreed. "I'm craving something sweet and French."

 

Louis pouted and kicked Niall's shin.

 

"Are you feeling alright Lou?" Zayn asked, reaching over to the older boy.

 

" _Actually_ , not really I should really get go-"

 

"He's fine," Niall interrupted. "He's fine and we're staying."

 

Liam started to stand up. "Hey _Niall_ , I know it's your birthday and you're in a relationship but that doesn't mean you have to be rude mate. If Louis doesn't feel well, take him home!"

 

Niall smirked, increasing the vibration and expanding the plug from his pocket. "I'll take him home when I feel like it and he won't complain. He set himself up for this; he's gonna stay like it until I say otherwise."

 

Liam and Zayn still looked angry and Zayn began to rise as well, so Harry added "Niall's in charge here you know. It's his birthday and Louis's gift is special."

 

Zayn got it and turned red, pulling himself and Liam down and whispering something into his ear.

 

Liam blushed and picked up a menu.

 

-

 

"Why the fuck did you wait so long you wanker!" Louis yelled when they got home.

 

Niall disregarded the shouts and smirked (again.) "Go upstairs and take everything but what you showed me earlier off," he ordered, his voice low and his accent stronger.

 

Louis whimpered and nodding, forgetting all defiance. "Yes sir."

 

Niall took off his suit slowly, placing it in the wash room and strolling upstairs to their shared room.

 

Louis was on the bed, cock flushed and poking out of his panties.

 

Niall climbed slowly on top of Louis. "Is this my birthday present?" He asked softly.

 

Louis nodded frantically, squirming. "It's all for you. Harry helped me pick out the panties and taught me how to use the plug because he has one like it he uses on his hookups to keep them settled so he can do things."

 

"Did Harry put it in?" Niall growled.

 

Louis whimpered. "No, no he didn't I did it by myself at the shop bathroom so you and Harry wouldn't be there!"

 

"But someone else could have heard you."

 

"I kept quiet! I only want _you_ to hear me, only you!"

 

"Good boy. Want me to take it out?" Niall's hand snaked down Louis's side.

 

The smaller boy nodded again. "Yes please fuck me, _daddy fuck me!_ "

 

Niall's hand stuttered at the word daddy. He didn't stop to question it, just kept going. "You want daddy to fuck you baby?"

 

Louis cried out and nodded.

 

Niall shuffled down so his face was level with Louis's cock.

 

He peeled the panties away, sighing at the sight of Louis filled with the plastic plug.

 

Gently, he pulled it out, moaning at the sounds it made.

 

"Suck," he ordered, pushing the plastic to Louis's lips.

 

Louis opened wide and took in the plug, sucking at the taste of himself.

 

Niall left the plug in Louis's mouth and went down to his hole.

 

"No need for prep; you're all stretched."

 

He still licked over Louis's swollen hole a few times, kissing, sucking, nibbling.

 

When he climbed back up, Louis flipped them over so he was on top. "I wanna ride you, can I ride you, please?"

 

Niall moaned and Louis sat on his dick without waiting for an answer.

 

Louis started bouncing, his dick with the cock ring still on it bouncing.

 

Niall's hips snapped up on Thor own accord to meet Louis's bounces. "Yes yes _yes_ , you're so good for daddy; you make me so happy, such a good boy."

 

"Daddy," Louis panted. "Can I take the ring off? Daddy can I come?"

 

Niall immediately reached forward and unsnapped the cock ring from the base of Louis's dick.

 

"Wait until I tell you to baby," Niall ordered. "Come in ten seconds."

 

Louis started counting aloud breathlessly, bouncing faster on Niall.

 

" _Come_ ," Niall said. "Come for daddy."

 

Louis's whine was loud and beautiful. "Niall!" He all but screamed. " _Niall, daddy, yes!_ "

 

Niall groaned as Louis clenched around him and let himself shoot his load into Louis's tight heat.

 

"Baby, _Louis_ , oh my boy, _fuck_!" He muttered, pulling Louis up and letting his come covered dick slip out with a small _slurp_.

 

Louis fell next to Niall, half on his chest. "Happy birthday babe," he whispered.

 

Niall grinned, kissing the top of his head. "Thanks baby. Best present I've ever gotten."

 

The couple was nearly asleep when Niall remembered. "Did you ever have a meeting with management?" He questioned

 

Louis's eyes snapped open and an ecstatic smile stretched across his face. "I did and they said they were gonna call us in next week to set a date and way of coming out! Niall, we're gonna be _free_!"

 

Niall laughed happily, loudly, burying his head in Louis's hair. "Why are you only telling me this now?"

 

"I was so concentrated on that plug that it kinda slipped my mind at dinner. We have to tell the boys tomorrow."

 

Niall laughed again. " _We're coming out_. Nouis is gonna hit the world by storm, I promise you that baby!"

**Author's Note:**

> it's nialls bday so duh i had to write about my otp aka nouis (every ship with louis is my otp tbh) i tried to edit so. soz for any errors bound to be in this. hoe you enjoyed! 
> 
> (also go read my oher works pls) (I gave a girlxgirl a/b/o like wow that's rare) (pls)


End file.
